


ПИСЬМО НЕЗАДАЧЛИВОГО ГРАФОМАНА В НООСФЕРУ

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Евгений Онегин | Eugene Onegin - Aleksandr Pushkin
Genre: Crack, Fandom Kombat 2015, Humor, Other, Parody, Poetry, между стебом и самоиронией, переделка многострадального Письма Татьяны к Онегину
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: Каноны условны.Написано на челлендж (если не ошибаюсь) ФБ-2015 для команды fandom JRRT 2015
Kudos: 1





	ПИСЬМО НЕЗАДАЧЛИВОГО ГРАФОМАНА В НООСФЕРУ

Я вновь пишу. Чего же боле?

Но разве можно не писать?

Я знаю, в капитанской воле

Суровой бетой наказать,

И та, для графоманской доли

Шкафы словариков храня,

Размажет Далем всю меня…

Писать не сразу захотелось.

Поверьте, моего труда

Вы не узнали б никогда,

Когда б в уборке оголтелой

Я с книжной полки над столом

Джэ Эр Эр Тэ не взяла том.

Кто знал, что после книжки толстой

Меня неслабо увлечет

Эльфийский сказочный народ —

И графоманить станет просто?

И вот сижу, фички строчу

И гласу внутреннему внемлю.

Перед домашними молчу:

Им ведь не близко Средиземье.

Зачем попался Толкин мне?

Когда б не он, могла спокойно

Вернуться я в ГП вполне:

Читать других и быть довольной.

Не знать, как сладко и как больно

Ждать отзывов — или не ждать,

А мысленно сжигать страницы

(Или печатно материться

И в чате всячески страдать).

Страдать! О, вот удел великих.

И без фидбэка плакать ночь,

И подавлять досады крики —

Или кричать, когда невмочь,

И слезно кэпу на рассвете

Писать заплаканный умыл,

Чтоб бартерщик мой фик заметил

И хоть бы смайлик начертил.

Пускай и эльфы не эльфисты,

И гномы ростом метра в два,

Но есть красивые слова

И блещет замысел искристый.

Что мне матчасть, что мне канон,

Когда внутри горит Идея?

(Команда за канон радеет —

Ну, пусть и пишет свой канон.)

И я, Идеей пламенея,

Своих героев, как дышу,

Пишу, запястий не жалея,

От клавиш клацканья пьянея…

С сюжетом лучше погожу.

И в это самое мгновение

Приходит в скайпе сообщенье,

Что бетить некому меня,

Что беты заняты ужасно,

Чтоб не писала я напрасно

Ни ночью, ни при свете дня.

А остальные не читают,

Поскольку челлендж все клепают.

И тут как тут суровый зам

Вердикт выносит: не годится.

Что хватит мыльных мелодрам,

Что обоснуй ушел топиться.

Ну, так и быть. Фикло своё

Отныне заму я вверяю.

И пусть теперь хоть слезы льет,

Хоть капитана умоляет.

В команде я — но я одна:

Никто меня не понимает,

Рассудок мой изнемогает,

И нет комментов нифига.

Читатель мой! Единым словом

Надежды сердца оживи

Иль сон тяжелый перерви

Своим критическим напором…

Кончаю! Нет, здесь не ЭнЦа,

Но я в томленье замираю:

Нет графомании конца,

Уж я-то точно это знаю.

_11.07.2015_


End file.
